


Nagito and the gang in: Moonlight Predator

by DatLAG



Series: Nagito and the gang in... [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Animal Ears, First Meetings, Heist, Hybrids, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Still inspired by the Sly Cooper series, This is a prequel to the whole series!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: To be an Ultimate Thief, there is one golden rule: One must only steal from other thieves. After all, where is the hope and the enjoyment from stealing the innocent? A policy which band of thieves Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi lives by, and this is how they met the very stubborn Inspector Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Nagito and the gang in... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Nagito and the gang in: Moonlight Predator

**Author's Note:**

> i promised didn't I? Eheh  
> In the original, there was an actual story of the first meeting in a comic, but I wanted to write my own little spin on it!

Hajime Hinata was an average boy.

And that was exactly his problem.

Looking average at first sight, and being average in every activity possible, he was unnoticed by everyone around him. Forever living in the shadow of his parents, successful businessmen that were born for the working world.

Being born a crossbreed wasn’t easy either, bullying and discrimination from the extremists did make a mark on him as well.

However, he wasn’t going to let that bring him down, and if he wasn’t born with talent, he was going to work hard to get it.

His status as an honor student got him into prestigious schools full of talented teens, however while the talented rested on their laurels he worked harder and harder.

Until he stumbled across a murder. Not a normal thing for a teenage boy to find. But, unlike other high schoolers, he decided to fully help the police into finding the culprit, and revealed himself to be quite the good detective. However, the police didn’t listen to him at first of course, and it’s only when they finally caught the criminal that they realized he was right all along and found out the murderer before everyone else.

This gave the crossbreed a one way invitation to the officer’s academy, where his hard work allowed him to blow his classmates' performances and fly through the ranks while still being a teenager, earning him his shiny badge.

He was a self made man who longed for talent, but believed in effort and hard work above all else. And today, he will have to handle probably the toughest assignment he had yet.

He took a deep breath as he closed the case file. It was about a group of thieves that were making quite the noise those times around. His thorough research prepared him for the worst, but his instincts told him he wasn’t really aware of what “The Worst” could be.

* * *

Nagito did what he always did. Jumping from roof to roof in the dead of night, towards his target.

Over the com, his yakuza comrade Fuyuhiko sighed. “Guys, remind me why we are after _powder_ again?”

The moth heard Kazuichi slam something with his fist. “It’s not just some powder! It’s the Heart Powder!”

“God that name is stupid…” The blonde stated.

“I don’t make the names alright!?” The pink shark groaned. “Anyways, the legend says that the powder can link people together, like soulmates!”

There was silence for a few seconds.

The moth spoke up. “Excuse me Kazuichi, but… You’re not that desperate are you?”

“ **No!** ”

“Yes he is.” Sighed Fuyuhiko.

“It’s alright!” Nagito waved his hand, even though they couldn’t see it. “Who wouldn’t find the fantasy of having a special someone for you out there appealing! Of course this doesn’t mean much coming from a lowly thief like me, but I find it to be a great fantasy!”

Trying to get out of the embarrassing talk, Kazuichi tried to change the subject. “Anyways guys, the powder has been stolen by this collector dude, I think he’s called… Korekiyo Shinguji. We gotta sneak in his collection and get it back. Apparently it’s not that well guarded so it will be fairly easy.”

“Finally, a fucking break!”

Nagito continued to make his way across the sky of Paris. The idea of soulmate was stuck in his head, he truly meant it when he found it to be a great fantasy. Finding that someone that would forever leave an imprint on his life and fulfill it whole by their presence… Nagito would be so blessed if he would one day meet that someone.

“Nagito, stop staring at the light dumbass.”

“Oh, sorry.”

A flashy neon from a bar was distracting him, and he went on his merry way.

* * *

Hajime’s wolf ear turned to the side as he heard a suspicious noise. He put the change on the table and left the bar.

He whiffed the air. He sneezed. Something was in the way of his nose, he watched white particles fly through the air.

“Scales?”

He held out his hand to take a better look at said scales. The color and aspect told him all he needed to know.

“Moth scales…” He murmured. It was hard to make the difference between white butterfly and moth for the inexperienced, but the crisp of the scales under a sensible touch as well as the presence of shades of grey for a sharp eye made the difference.

He also perceived shades of red. Did this moth have a red motif on their wings?

He recalled the case file he put together on the band of thieves he was assigned to catch tonight.

One of them was a moth. A moth with pretty transparent white wings with red patterns.

The brunette flipped his coat as he started walking to Shinguji’s museum.

* * *

“Well that was _way_ too easy.” Kazuichi remarked as Nagito swiftly jumped from rooftop to rooftop again. Carrying the fancy box of Heart Powder.

“When you think about it, it would make sense why this box was less guarded.”

“Whatcha mean Nagito?” Asked the blonde.

“From the number of guards in other rooms, the ones without the powder exposed, they were expecting us, and expecting us to steal something else.”

“Ooooh I see. Guess the detective expected us to steal the more valuable stuff.” Concluded Kazuichi.

Nagito shook his head. “No, I think it was an order by the landlord. The guards outside the powder’s room and inside were different. I think the detective called us out and tried to concentrate their forces there, and the owner spread some of their forces out and added his own guard forces as well!”

“Actually guys…” The white haired thief heard Fuyuhiko flip some pages. “Isn’t there a new detective on our case now? I think the previous bastard gave up.” He flipped some more pages. “Inspector… Inspector… Hey Kazuichi hand the other file over!”

“Right right. You’re curious about this.”

“Of course! You gotta know your enemies right? And Nagito just admitted they called us out good on their first try!” He flipped through the new file. “Let’s see here… so-”

“I _knew_ it!!”

The moth did not know that voice. It was a nice voice in his lowly opinion, one of a male teenager like him. As he touched the ground at the end of a jump he turned around to look at the origin of said voice.

He couldn’t really perceive it, but there was a black form in front of the full moon, he could at least recognize bat wings. And in the middle of that gracious form was two dots of light, one green and one red.

Nagito’s feelers and fluff practically vibrated, the same type of chill a prey would get under the eyes of a predator ready to jump on them.

But he felt paralyzed, he didn’t even really know, something was holding him down. He quickly realized it wasn’t just some “something”, those were the two lights. The green and red lights, the more he stared into them, the more he saw the life behind them. After all, eyes are the mirrors of the soul. It was intense, refined, fixated like a gun reticle, but not dangerous. It did have the flare of a predator, but it didn’t have a feeling of absolute danger, there was an unknown warmth behind it.

It was like making a gamble, behind the bad luck, was there gentle heated fortune awaiting behind the facade? Or the fires of hell?

Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, the title he was bestowed by the Ultimate Thieves' tradition in honor of his risky bets, unbelievable fate, and life already full of hazards he could squeeze out by the power of fortune, was willing to be tempted.

With a swift sound, the black mass crashed into Nagito, the two other thieves gasped and cried out his name as the box of powder rolled out of his grasp. The moth and the dark predator rolled on the black roof, and the fancy box followed suit as it opened by shock of its fall, surrounded by the colorful lights of the nearby neon signs.

After the acrobatics, Nagito laid on his back, spread against the floor, he blinked to adjust his sight, as the full moon was directly in his eyes, with only the dark form blocking the light. The silhouette gained a more set in stone appearance as the thief’s eyes focused.

It was a young spiky haired brunette, with wolf ears, a plain but handsome face, one eye green and one eye red, panting from the rapid flying and quick crash. He was practically sitting on the insect’s lower stomach, trying to recover his breathing, it made his chest bop up and down, dragging a white tie and a golden police badge on a green tight collar along with it.

The thousands of glittery particles of the package were floating in the air around them, reflecting the moonlight, it was worthy of a photographer’s dream, but Nagito wasn’t distracted.

The boy right in front of him had his full undivided attention. He was wearing dark clothing, but on whatever filter the lepidoptera's brain put on his eyes, he was the brightest thing he ever laid his gaze on. His pupils dilated as far as a flush crept on his face, and his heartbeat picked up suit.

It looked like his gamble gave him the Jackpot.

“This is the end!” Claimed the brunette after he got back his normal breathing. He scrutinized the insect under him as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

“Nagito!” Heard the white haired teen screaming in his com.

The time he finally came down to earth from dreamland, the cuffs were already attached to his mechanical hand. He pulled out a last chance trick, lifting his back off the ground and blowing his wings in the other teen’s direction, making his scales fly in the brunette’s eyes.

He used the occasion to push him off and escape.

The two other thieves were screaming over the communication channel. “Dude, we’re right there! Jump in the van, it's two streets ahead! Hurry!”

He obeyed the order, and all the while he ran and flew, he still felt the brunette’s pressure and warmth on his lower stomach, twisting something in his chest.

He practically crashed into his band’s vehicule, and Kazuichi promptly smashed the accelerator pedal. One way ticket out of here.

* * *

After they finally fled the city, two of the thieves let out a long and tired sigh.

The shark practically planted his face into the steering wheel. “Well that was a fucking bust!”

“No shit!” Agreed Fuyuhiko. “I called it, that guy was bad news! Like holy shit that was a scare!”

Nagito was still looking out the window, holding his stomach with his metal hand, the cuffs still hanging off of it.

“I know!” The mechanic sighed again. “And it’s the guy’s first time trying to catch us right!? _Jesus,_ with what kind of demon are we up against now!?”

The moth didn’t even know who he met that night. That elegant descent from the sky, the warmth, the blinding light, he would almost call him an angel.

“I thought my heart was gonna give out…” The alligator followed Kazuichi and sighed as well. “He didn’t hurt you at least right?”

He had bat wings but wolf ears, and Nagito could recall feeling a fluffy tail against his legs. As he carressed said spot he could remember feeling the tail, he identified the other teen as a rare crossbreed. Two predatory creatures of the night combined into one, going after a nocturnal insect. There was something poetic in this fact.

“Hey Nagito, I’m talking to you.”

The moth was no stranger to being attracted to lights, but those eyes had something special. The determination behind them made them have that fire, that life flickering in it.

“Hey. Earth to Nagito?”

He was handsome too, might look plain at first, but the thief could recall him having long eyelashes, a skin glistening in the moonlight, he had a strong build too. A wide chest moving the clothing as he breathed, and the strong grasp of his legs against-

“ **NAGITO!!** ”

The moth was knocked out of his trance by the scream. “Huh- Yes?”

“Dude! I’ve been trying to talk to you for a good minute!” Complained the blonde.

“Oh sorry- I was-” _Was doing what exactly?_ He wondered. “I was distracted.”

The two other thieves looked around for any kind of strong lights that would have drawn the insect’s attention, but there was nothing but darkness around. “By… what?”

“I was thinking about my… encounter with this inspector.”

With those words, he was back to staring out the window, now holding the cuffs with his other hand, almost caressing the metal.

His comrades looked at each other in confusion, before Fuyuhiko made a connection. “Dude, you look like Kazuichi when he finds a girl he likes.”

“Hey!”

“Why are you getting mad I’m right! _Look at him!”_ He pointed to Nagito.

Indeed, their friend was looking out the window with a lovestruck expression, longing look, blush and all.

Fuyuhiko slid his hand over his face, making a grating noise against his scales. “Ok Nagito listen up.” He tapped the other’s shoulder to be sure to have his attention. Once the white haired insect looked at him, he took a deep breath. “Ok, I can’t believe I’m going to ask this but…” He breathed in once again, truly in disbelief of what he was going to say next. “You… You did _not_ just _fall in love_ **_at first sight_ ** with the inspector that’s _hired to go after us.”_

A sudden realization hit the lepidoptera’s brain like a ton of bricks. “Well…” He swallowed as the happy feeling sinking in his stomach and blooming in his chest from thinking about the brunette confirmed his suspicions. “I’m sorry to disappoint you but-”

“Oh for **_fucksake_ ** _NAGITO!”_

Nagito was maybe the Ultimate Thief of this generation, but Inspector Hajime had still managed to steal his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is "The Worst". Having your target fall hard for you- sjdkcndsk Also you better believe Nagito kept the cuffs as a souvenir.  
> Also, can we talk about the fact Hajime would seriously make a killer detective or attorney!? New HC: In the No Despair AU, Hajime becomes an attorney and gets the 77th class out of trouble every two days. Also the boy deserves to be rewarded for his hard work. I always loved that espect of his character, the amount of effort he puts into stuff.  
> Damn I love writing the bros being in complete disbelief at Nagito's nonsensical crush. Only this dumbass would manage getting feels at such a moment. But we ain't blaming _have you seen Hajime fams-_


End file.
